


Dear Santa

by malinaldarose (coralysendria)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Community: trope_bingo, Epistolary, Gen, Letters, Letters to Santa, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose
Summary: The Scoobies write letters to Santa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These letters are not necessarily all from the same Christmas....
> 
> This fills the Epistolary square on my Trope Bingo Round 7 card.

Dear Santa,

I swore I'd never write to you again after years of being made to in grade school -- even after protesting my Jewishyness _and_ getting a note from my mother to excuse me. But Tara asked me to, and for Tara? I'd do anything, even write a letter to a mythical symbol of the heteronormative patriarchy who contributes to the oppression of women and the suppression of the Goddess.

She's across the room right now, Santa -- Tara, that is, not the Goddess. Though she is definitely _a_ goddess. She's glancing up from her own letter every so often, and smiling at me. I love that smile. She's so shy, so afraid to engage others, but when we're alone together, she becomes this amazing person. She's...magical -- and she would be even without her witchy awesomeness.

So, if she's my present, Santa, then thank you. Though I certainly can't condone giving _people_ as presents.

Yours truly,  
Willow Rosenberg

 

~*~*~

 

Dear Santa,

Let me just start by apologizing for whatever Willow's writing over there. I know it's not my place to apologize for someone else, but I don't think Willow quite understands what this means to me, how I used to write letters to you with my mother...before the curse, anyway.

That's what I want for Christmas this year. Please save me from the family curse. I want to stay here with Willow. Please save me from the curse.

Love,  
Tara Maclay

 

~*~*~

 

Dear Santa,

You know and I know that you don't really exist, but Dawn insists that we both have to write these letters ~~demanding Christmas booty~~ asking for presents, and heck, I suppose it can't hurt. Just in case.

I think I've been pretty good this year, all things considered. It's hard sometimes being all Slayery, as you probably know if you really do see us when we're sleeping and know when we're awake -- and can I just mention how stalkery-creepy that is? Anyway. I could really use a few new stakes, and maybe some crucifixes to hand out to people. Maybe a new sword? Whatever.

Thank you in advance,  
Buffy Summers

 

~*~*~

 

Dear Santa,

I hope you don't think I'm too old for the annual letter-writing campaign. And I hope you really do exist -- and that you're really you and not some scary, evil monster-type who eats children. You have to think about these things when your sister is the Slayer. Ugh. Ew. Hey, isn't it funny that they both mean the same thing and they're spelled so differently? Words. Weird.

For Christmas this year, I would like a new diary with a really good lock and some pretty sparkly pens. I would also like a new Discman, and new speakers for my room would be totally cool, too. Also, could you make Buffy back off a little with the over-protectiveness? I'm totally a teenager and almost an adult.

Love,  
Dawn Summers 

 

~*~*~

 

Dear Santa,

I think I have been a very good boy this year, especially with helping to stop another apocalypse at the beginning of summer. You know, until I met Buffy, I didn't even know how to _spell_ apocalypse....

Could you please bring me a copy of that new Super Mario Brothers game? And -- dream big or go home -- a new car?

Thanks,  
Xander Harris

 

~*~*~

 

Santa --

New hiking boots?

Oz

 

~*~*~

 

Dear Santa Claus,

I have fulfilled the annual "be good" contract. Enclosed you will find my list of preferred gifts for this year's Christmas festival. As this is my first communication with you in your persona as provider of gifts, I hope that this is the correct format. Among my requirements, you will see a great number of jewels and ingots. I will, however, gladly accept cash if that is simpler for you to provide -- though I would, of course, _prefer_ the shiny goodness of real jewels.

Yours truly,  
Anya Jenkins

 

~*~*~

 

Dear Santa,

I invoke thee in thy aspect of Saint Nicholas, Protector of Children. Keep those in my charge safe for yet another year. That is my only requirement for Christmas...though a nice Scotch would not go amiss. Purely for medicinal purposes, of course.

Sincerely yours,  
Rupert Giles


End file.
